Reaper & Angel
by Hanantara
Summary: Silahakn cek/ scroll langsung sampai bagian bawah cerita


[FLASHBACK]

Kini mereka sedang didalam goa seraya melindungi diri dari lemparan batu raksasa, Spyros Arcangel. Dua dewa muda yang sedang berperang melawan para Titan bersama dengan dewa dewi yang lainnya. Batu raksasa terlempar kesana kemari, tanda bahwa bangsa Titan tengah menyerang dewa dewi. Petir, anak panah, badai, merupakan perlindungan dewa dewi dari serangan titan.

"Cih, apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan? Kita tidak bisa diam saja!" tanya dewa kematian dengan nada bentakkan pada dewa kehidupan, "Sebaiknya kita tetap berlindung disini, lagipula kekuatan kita tidak berpengaruh sama sekali." Sebuah batu raksasa terlempar dan mengenai goa tempat mereka berlindung, batu batu dilangit goa mulai berjatuhan. "Oy Arcangel, kita harus pergi. Sebaiknya kita menghampiri dewi Athena, sepertinya beliau mengetahui langkah selanjutnya." Spyros, sang dewa kematian mulai berlari keluar goa dan terbang dengan sayap hitamnya. Tak lama sang dewa kehidupan mengeluarkan sayap putihnya sembari berteriak, "Sudah kubilang tunggu aku, lagipula bagaimana dengan keadaan dibawah?" Spyros tidak menjawab petanyaan sahabatnya itu, dan seakan mengetahui maksud 'diam' itu Arcangel hanya bisa mengikuti Spyros yang terbang semakin cepat.

Tak butuh waktu lama menuju gunung Olimpus, mereka langsung masuk dan membuka pintu raksasa tempat dewa dewi berkumpul, "Nyonya Athena apa yang harus kami lakukan? Kekuatan kami sangat tidak berpengaruh dimedan perang." Spyros langsung menundukan badannya seraya bertanya dan meminta jawaban ke pada Athena. "Sepertinya kalian datang disaat yang tepat. Zeus dan Poseidon baru saja memberikan informasi bahwa mereka membutuhkan Giok Atlas untuk mengurung para Titan." Arcangel dengan cepat kembali bertanya, "Giok Atlas? Dimanakah kami bisa mendapatkannya?" Athena tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dan menunjuk sebuah bola hijau kecil yang melayang tepat di barisan tata surya.

"Eh bukankah itu Bumi? Jangan jangan..." Arcangel langsung menatap Athena dalam, seakan akan dia merasa Athena akan berkata, "Iya...Hermes akan membawa kalian kebumi. Dua hal yang harus kalian ingat, jangan pernah kalian melupakan tugas kalian sebagai dewa kematian dan kehidupan. Jangan pernah kalian mencintai manusia. Kalian paham bukan?" Spyros dan Arcangel menganggukan kepala bersama. Merasa tekad Spyros dan Arcangel sudah bulat, Hermes langsung muncul dibalik pintu raksasa.

" Ekhm...sepertinya kalian sudah membulatkan tekad kalian dan sepertinya kalian menanggung beban yang cukup berat. Oh iya, bawa ini." Hermes memberikan dua pasang sepatu kepada Spyros dan Arcangel, "Ini akan membawa kembali kalian jika sudah selesai dibumi dan sekarang, saatnya aku mengantarkan kalian menuju bumi..." Hermes memegang pundak kedua dewa muda itu. Sesaat sebelum mereka pergi, Athena memberikan mantra agar mereka dapat berubah ke bentuk manusia. "Ingat waktu kalian terbatas, kalian hanya memiliki waktu 15 hari dan satu hari dibumi adalah 1 tahun di Olimpus, ciri ciri Giok itu akan bersinar dan panas bila kalian sentuh." Athena memberikan wasiat dan segulung kertas untuk mereka jaga baik baik, dan sesaat setelah mereka diberikan wasiat itu mereka menghilang menuju bumi.

[FLASHBACK OFF]

Pemirsa, setelah semalam para ilmuwan merundingkan gejalan apa yang terjadi pada bumi kita, kami mendapatkan kabar terbaru. Di Italia, awan sudah tidak menampakan dirinya dan matahari serta bulan muncul secara bersamaan. Di New York, matahari berada dalam keadaan diam dilangit selama 2 malam. Para ilmuan masih meneliti gejala apa yang terjadi... mentri keilmuan, houjo kisawa memberikan beberapa bantuan berupa dana dan bantuan lainnya.

Berita selanjutnya, ekonomi jep...

Jarinya menekan tombol power di remote televisi. Merasa dirinya sudah siap, dia berlari menuju dapur, "Apa apaan maksudnya itu, tidak mungkin kita akan kiamat... atau jangan jangan iya? Oh yang benar saja...ngomong ngomong, aku hampir terlambat!!!!" Keinnara, berlari kesana kemari menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolahnya. Setahun sudah dirinya hidup mandiri, orang tua yang menghilang saat dirinya masih berumur 5 tahun, Besar dipanti asuhan tak membuatnya patah semangat. Sekarang dia sudah dikontrak oleh departemen sains dan sudah memiliki rumah minimalis yang cukup nyaman untuk dia huni.

Dengan gegabahnya di membanting pintu dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju stasion. "Aduh bisa gawat, inu sensei bisa marah jika aku terus telat." Pikirannya penuh dengan amarah sang guru, membayangkan lemparan penghapus papan tulis dan harus berdiri dipojok kelas selama mata pelajaran gurunya bagaikan mimpi terburuk Keinnara. "Ah!! Dimana kalung ku!!! Coba ditas..." jari jarinya mulai menjelajahi isi tas mencari kalung yang dimaksud. "Uh...untung aku bawa, harus aku pakai supaya tidak hilang lagi." Keinnara memakai kalungnya itu sambil tersenyum memikirkan hal yang tiba tiba dia ingat, kenangan yang ia pikir cukup indah. "Andakan Daichi senpai mau memasangkan kalung ini padaku..." gumamnya sambil tersenyum penuh kegembiraan. Keinnara melihat jam tangannya dan langsung bergegas menuju station berharap dirinya tidak terlambat.

=REAPERANGEL=

"Huff, untung Inko sensei mengatakan sekolah mulai jam 9, jadi aku bisa tenang. Mungkin men-chat Daichi senpai bisa membuatku semakin dekat dengannya." Keinnara tersenyum manis dan jahil sambil mengeluarkan Iphone miliknya.

Keinnara tersenyum bahagia dengan pipinya yang sedikit merona kemerahan.

Penumpang kereta yang berbahagia, kita akan segera berhenti distasion 05. Bagi penumpang yang akan turun diharapkan mempersiapkan diri, terima kasih.

"Sip, aku harus bersiap siap turun." Keinnara berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berdiri didekat pintu keluar kereta. "Yosh!! Harus semangat!!" dengan gembira dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kereta.

Keinnara berjalan dengan penuh kebahagiaan yang dampaknya orang orang melihat Keinnara seperti orang kebanyakan garam. "Aku senang aku senang aku senang aku senang... eh itu apa? Kok banyak orang berkumpul? Apa penjual panci? Sepertinya kecelakaan deh... aku harus melihatnya siapa tau dia butuh bantuanku" dengan rasa penasaran Keinnara memasuki kumpulan manusia itu hingga barisan paling depan.

Keinnara kini menatap sepenuhnya kondisi kecelakaan itu. Gelandangan tertabrak mobil mewah yang dikendarai orang seorang penjabat. Darah bercucuran dimana mana membuat Keinnara hampir memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Namun matanya kini mulai terfokus pada dua pemuda disebrangnya yang maju ketengah kecelakaan. Pemuda pertama dengan sweater putihnya mendekati kearah gelandangan yang penuh dengan darah, sedangkan pemuda yang satunya lagi dengan jubah dan jas hitamnya mendekati pengendara mobil yang kondisinya lebih baik. Mereka mulai membacakan 'kalimat' yang dapat didengar jelas oleh Keinnara.

"KEHIDUPAN ADALAH KESEMPATAN. AKU ARCANGEL MEMBERIKAN KESEMPATAN UNTUKMU" Ucap pemuda sweater putih sambil menekan pelan dada gelandangan itu.

"KEMATIAN ADALAH AKHIR. AKU SPYROS MEMBERIKAN AKHIR BAGIMU" Ucap pemuda berjas hitam itu sambil mengusap pelan nadi dilengan pengendara.

Keinnara menggumam pelan menyebut nama kedua pemuda tadi, "Arcangel...Spyros..?"dan kedua pemuda itu menatap mata Keinnara pelan dengan muka terkejut. Sebelum Keinnara memanggil kedua pemuda tadi untuk kedua kalinya, gelandangan itu tiba tiba terbangun dan seketika yang menonton kecelakaan tadi mendekati gelandangan dan membuat kedua dewa tadi menghilang.

=REAPERANGEL=

Keinnara berjalan pelan, menyusuri lorong sekolahnya yang cukup panjang sambil memikirkan hal yang ia alami sebelumnya. "Aneh sekali, kenapa orang orang tidak ada yang menggubris kedua pria tadi? Lagipula, mengapa mereka menatapku dengan muka terkejut?" dirinya terus bergumam. Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, berharap mendapatkan jawaban.

"Kein-chan!!!" Suara merdu dan sangat ia kenal memecahkan lamunannya. Membuat keinnara mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara, "Kein-chan, sedang apa kau? Kenapa berdiri disini?" Daichi kuzuma, pemuda tampan yang merupakan pujaan hati Keinnara, kini berdiri didepan Keinnara.

Bagaikan petir disiang hari, Keinnara merasa beruntung dan terkejut atas kedatangan Daichi, "E...Eh...Da...ichi senpai?" Matanya menatap Daichi dalam, menunggu jawaban dari pujaan hatinya. "Loh, kamu kenapa? Katanya mau aku bantuin tugas Yunani" Keinnara tersadar dari lamunannya dan ingat tujuan awalnya, "Ah iya hehehe, aku lupa. Baiklah, kita mau mengerjakan dimana?" Seperti orang bodoh, Keinnara bertanya balik dan Daichi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Perpustakaan, kita punya waktu 1 jam lagi."

=REAPERANGEL=

"Baiklah nomor 1 'Sejarah peperangan Titanomakhia" Daichi mengambil nafas dalam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, " Titanomakhia atau disebut perang titan adalah serangkaian perang yang terjadi antara dewa yunani dan para titan selama 10. Pada akhirnya akan dimenangkan oleh Zeus sang dewa petir dan menghukum para titan. Menurut sejarah selama perang berlangsung akan turun dua dewa ke bumi untuk mengambil pusaka yang digunakan untuk melawan titan.

Para titan berjuang dari Gunung Othrys sedangkan para dewa berjuang dari Gunung Olimpus. Perang terjadi karena Zeus dan saudaranya melakukan perlawanan terhadap kronos, ayah yang telah menelan mereka.

Setelah Zeus menang, dia menghukun Atlas untuk memikul langit dipundaknya." Keinnara hanya terpaku mendengar jawaban Daichi yang panjang, "Pan...jangnya...Baiklah nomor 2 'Sebutkan sejarah singkat tentang Titan Kronos' singkat saja ya senpai" Daichi hanya terkekeh dan menghela nafasnya.

"Kronos adalah salah satuTitandalam mitologi Yunani. Dia merupakan pemimpin sekaligus yang termuda di antara para Titan generasi pertama. Kronos adalah putra dariUranus (langit) danGaia (bumi). Kronos mengalahkan ayahnya dan memerintah dunia padaZaman Emassampai akhirnya dia dikudeta oleh anak-anaknya sendiri, lalu dikurung diTartaros." Keinnara merasa sedikit lega, karena Daichi memberikan jawaban yang lebih singkat.

"Untung sedikit senpai, yosh pertanyaan terakhir adalah 'ceritakan sejarah salah satu dewa.' Hemmm dewa yang mana ya?" Daichi kembali menghela nafas untuk 'bercerita' tentang para dewa. "Baiklah, soal terkahir ini, aku akan menceritakan tentang 2 dewa muda yang akan membawa perubahan. Mereka lah... ARCANGEL SPYROS"

=to be continued=

catatan author sableng:

gomen nee, baru bisa on sekarang dan maaf banget kayaknya ff yang naruto x hinata itu bakal aku stop deh :( soalnya buntu ide.

silahkan bagi kalian yang mau menghujat, itu salahku dan to the point aja. Aku bakal bikin cerita baru. yup ini cerita bener bener bikin sendiri semuanya mulai dari nama bahkan sejarah dalam cerita ini aku ganti.

Btw, kalau kalian gk bisa liat gambarnya atau mau liat up yang lebih cepet, bisa follow wattpad aku di @hanantara01

sama siapa tau gitu mau tau up sama rencanaku buat FF ini bisa follow instagram aku di @hamtaro123456789

masih dikit followernya :v follow back? DM aja kuy.

sekian dan wassalam


End file.
